


Chalked Proposition

by tokyomark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyomark/pseuds/tokyomark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And it was then that I thanked whatever Gods that live above for so graciously, and probably mistakenly, granting me such luck on this day, because a overwhelming weirdo, a homophobic asshole, or some closest ax murderer could have been the one to respond to my desperate call for attention on the chalkboard in the coffee shop, but no, I was blessed with a breathtaking young man. An ethereal beauty with a head full of ash hair, eyes a soft sort of cinnamon brown, his left eye accented with a mole, and a smile so small and bright it made my heart skip a few beats."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chalked Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> gah! i'd like to note that daichi himself is not in college. but he just graduated and his currently at a coffee shop for a part time job till his career can take off! i guess background information ^^; i hope you enjoy! ♥

I, Sawamura Daichi, have put a message on display for the public to view with interest. Or disgust. Depending on the person and their outlook on such a thing. 

My coworkers have informed me that I've hit a new low in my desperation, but I feel, quite shamelessly, that this is an act of utmost urgency. I took the liberty of writing in big letters on our shop's chalkboard, located to the right on a wooden box as soon as you enter through the door, a message that says just this:

 

TODAY YOUR BARISTA IS:

☀ Hella fucking gay.

☀ Hella fucking single.

 

FOR YOUR DRINK TODAY I RECOMMEND:

You give me your number. 

 

One coworker did pat me on the back when they noticed "Hella fucking gay" was written in a colorful rainbow. I wanted to be creative.

The rest of my shift that morning went as expected. Regulars and not-so-regulars coming in at a steady pace. The regulars placing their orders thoughtlessly, stopping here every morning as part of their routine just as one would brush their teeth daily. The not-so-regulars taking just a bit more time. Eyes studying the menu carefully before making a final decision. Not exactly my type of crowd. I myself have come to terms with the fact that my favorite type of customers are the college students. What's not to like? There's a variety in that. The calmer ones coming in quietly and ordering their coffee, then slithering off to a quiet corner to study and research for a few hours. The quick ones, whom which come in and out in a flash, obviously woken up late and missing part of their morning class. Then, my favorite kind of college students especially, the ready-to-break-down-in-tears students. Most of them come in with heads held high, but with little ticks of frayed nerves slipping through, then by the end they leave in a fury of anxiety and stress as they realize the last 3 hours they spent studying was all for naught. Why this kind is my favorite, I'm not even sure. All of the college students are my favorite. 

But none of them really had my interest. Especially the cute ones that ignored my call for attention as they walked past the chalkboard.

Though I guess at about 5 hours into my shift, now 1 in the afternoon, I should've realized that most of the patrons who did notice the message scribbled probably assumed it was a joke. 

And time and time again I'd like to assure them it wasn't a joke. But maybe it is a joke? Maybe nothing good can come from dating or hooking up with someone who took a chance on the desperate barista at the coffee shop. Chances are it could be awkward and with no chemistry. Not the ideal sort of encounter. 

And chances are I could so happen to be endowed with the most charming, and handsome man to walk in this coffee shop. Probably this Earth, though that may be asking for too much. At least I could be humored by the occasional elderly folk, more specifically, women, and their scrutinizing faces as they adjusted their glasses and tried to make sense of the vulgar message written on the chalkboard.

I myself am not sure when that finally became entertaining for me.

 

❦  ❦  ❦

 

3 o'clock rolls around and I stare off into the cafe, chin resting in my hands, thinking about what exactly I'll do when I get home after my shift ends in about one hour.

Honestly, I'm excited to tell Asahi about the message I wrote today. I'll probably receive a panicked reprimanding from him. "What if you got in trouble at work? What if someone tried to beat you up?!" I've never been one to understand how he can be so anxious over several things, but it doesn't sound fun. Besides, I guess all his nerves are frayed for good reason, especially in connection to the well being of me. 

A young lady in the far corner of the shop let's out a small laugh. She tries hiding her mouth behind her hand as the young man across from her continues to talk to her with this huge grin spreading across his face. 

Maybe I could try out one of those online dating sites. Asahi probably wouldn't allow it. 

I often times wish I didn't have this overwhelming need to be with someone, to have someone special to call my own. It's just, when you're around couples long enough, you kinda feel like you're missing out, you know? Or maybe that's just me. Maybe my loneliness has seeped into my presence and actions that deeply that I lamely write out my feelings of solitude on a fucking chalkboard at a coffee shop. Like my request will be fulfilled and dished out to me on a silver platter. Maybe these things really do just happen. 

I guess all I can do is dream and dream. 

"Uh, hello?"

I tilted my head up to see who was talking and dear God, my jaw dropped. Standing before me was a young man, I'm assuming around my age, about my height, fair, paled skin, ash grey hair, soft, brown eyes, and a beauty mark placed just under the corner of his left eye. Okay, yeah, to put it shortly, a crowd-stopping, beautiful man was standing before me, now would be the time for me to not be so me, and by that I mean and I quote from Asahi "dorky". 

Porcelain grace in front of me chuckled. "Am I interrupting something?" It then occurred to me that my jaw was still ajar. I nearly jumped as I straightened myself up.

"Uh, um, no no. Not at all." I smiled at the sound of his voice and cried internally at the sound of my own. I honestly think that I can probably listen to him talk all day, and I'm not sure how to feel about that or if I'm even capable of holding conversation with him. 

He tightened his grip on the strap of the bag around his shoulder. "If I'm not keeping you from your daydreaming, I'd like to order some coffee." 

Shit, that's right. I'm at work. I'm a barista. I'm supposed to be serving this young man. Oh my God. "Oh, yeah! Of course! What will you be having?" I sputtered way too enthusiastically, but he smiled softly at me, or maybe he was smiling at my failure at talking, but I'm smiling too, and I'd probably accept either because, damn, _his smile_. I also noticed, though it's hard to tell with the counter between us, that just maybe I'm slightly taller than him? 

"I just want a large, hot coffee with cream and sugar, please." He said as he began to reach into his bag for his wallet. I rang up the coffee then stepped to the side to prepare it. As I was pouring the coffee, I began to _desperately_ hope that he both saw and did not see the message I had written on the board up front. And just as if he was reading my mind he spoke. 

"So, are you the 'hella fucking gay' barista serving today?" A devious smile was painted across his face, and I kinda wanted to just skip town right then. I could already feel my face heating up. Please don't blush, Daichi,  _please_. You are a lot more confident than this, you are  _not_ a shy person. 

"Yeah, haha, that's, uh, me." Creamer, creamer, where's the creamer? 

I noticed him scratching the back of his head. A nervous tick? "And tell me, has anyone actually taken you up on that offer?" OKAY. WOW- There's the creamer!

"Nope, not at all, but what did I expect, huh?" Okay, so, wow, he's really cute, and I haven't totally screwed up yet? If he just keeps smiling like that at me. I swear his smile could probably stop babies from crying, honest to God.

"Hey, you never know, maybe someone wanted to and they were just too scared or nervous." And now I suddenly don't know where the damn- there it is!

"I wouldn't be surprised. I've been told I come off as scary and hard to approach." I placed the coffee on the counter, popping the lid onto it. I met his eyes and he fixated me with a matter-of-fact look on his face. 

"Well, I don't really think that to be so true." I grinned at that. Is he flirting with me? Please tell me he is.

"If you really think so, then I can tell my best friend that there's actually someone out there who doesn't think I'm a scary guy. By the way, that'll be 3.67." He handed me a 5 and just as I was about to break it, he spoke again. 

"You can keep the change."

"Are you sure?" There was really no need. Just a coffee.

"Yeah, consider it a tip, and," He tensed his hands together for a small moment before relaxing and handing me a small, folded piece of paper, a sheepish smile replacing the confident one he wore during this entire exchange, "You can have this." 

I took the paper from his slender hand, my heart already beginning to do somersaults at the paper in my hand and at the brief contact between our fingers, and unfolded it. Written in the center with small print was a number and the name, Sugawara Koushi.

"Wait- are you?" No no no no  _no way_. 

"You can call me Suga, Daichi." He flashed a smile. I could really get used to him saying my name. I really could. He grabbed his coffee, "Also, nice touch with writing it in rainbow." 

I stammered at that. Honestly I feel stupid about it now. My confidence gone. A wisp in the air.

And it was then that I thanked whatever Gods that live above for so graciously, and probably mistakenly, granting me such luck on this day, because a overwhelming weirdo, a homophobic asshole, or some closest ax murderer could have been the one to respond to my desperate call for attention on the chalkboard in the coffee shop, but no, I was blessed with a breathtaking young man. An ethereal beauty with a head full of ash hair, eyes a soft sort of cinnamon brown, his left eye accented with a mole, and a smile so small and bright it made my heart skip a few beats.

I grinned, happy and wide at him. "Okay, Suga." 

It was about 5 minutes later until I realized that I was still starting at the doorway. I looked down to the paper in my hands. I must've read it over  _at least_  15 times. I just I couldn't- I can't believe- "YES!" I shouted for the entire shop to hear, a few of the customers looking my way. 

Who would've thought? Who would've thought?!

I walked out from the counter for a moment and erased the chalkboard, writing the specials for today in plain white chalk.

I, Sawamura Daichi, hella fucking gay barista at a local coffee shop, have possibly relinquished myself of the status of single. Or at least changed it to dating. Either way, I'm happily unavailable now.

**Author's Note:**

> GAH. this one came to me REAL EASILY AND GOSH. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED.
> 
> btw i made up a random number for the coffee price. dont shoot me pls.
> 
> i really enjoyed this one myself gosh ;w;. and i'm not sure if i wanna leave it as just a one-shot, but i think i will. yeah yeah.
> 
> But anyways, thankies a bunch for reading! If you really enjoyed it, leaving a comment for me would be delightful and appreciated! Along with constructive criticisms if possible! ❀
> 
>  
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://filiafairy.tumblr.com/post/108382988937/look-what-i-did-ahahaha-one-shot-pairing)


End file.
